


Breathe

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Was Going To Be Pure Fluff and Humour But Maggie Got Emotional, When You Think Language Barriers Exist But They Don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Maggie loves Alex... That much is pretty obvious. But she's having a really heard time not blurting it out recently cause her girlfriend is Alex Danvers and how could she not want to tell her? Thankfully a conversation with her mother leads her to finding the perfect solution to her problem so she can tell Alex she loves her as much as she wants with out the other woman knowing. What she didn't take into account is the fact she's dating a super genius...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so I finally wrote it. :)
> 
> Also: All translations were done by Google Translate so all mistakes are Google's fault. Lol

Maggie knew she was in love with Alex. There was not a doubt left in her mind that she’s fallen for this amazing woman. The woman who had torn the city apart looking for her when she was missing before they were even friends. The woman who had given up her entire life to take care of an alien refugee and be her sister even if they were from entirely different planets. The woman who instilled fear in the hearts of the most cold hearted of men yet was so loving, so tender and so gentle with her when they were together. The woman who looked at her like she single handedly hung all the stars in the night sky, like she forced the sun to shine bright during the day.

Yet she never told her. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Alex reciprocated her feelings, if the way Alex looked at her were any indication. But she was still scared, scared that if she finally took the jump and told her how she felt that Alex would run, because this meant everything to her and she was terrified of messing it up. Terrified that Alex might not feel the same way about her, terrified that one day Alex was going to realize that there were other women out there, with less dangerous jobs, with less emotional baggage. With more time for dates and cheesy Hallmark moments, women who were funnier than her, women who were smarter than her, women who were more beautiful than she could ever hope to be. (Okay so she didn’t think Alex could reciprocate her feelings.)

So she didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything, instead simply allowing herself to feel content wrapped up in Alex’s arms, in Alex’s apartment. Content knowing that she had at least one more day of happiness left. But it didn’t take long for her to begin itching to say it outloud and it became a chore not to just blurt them out whenever they were together (she was pretty sure that just blurting out “I love you” when someone was brushing their teeth was the least romantic thing in the world.) It wasn’t until a late night conversation with her mom that she figured out how to deal with her newly found inability to stop thinking about how much she wanted to tell Alex she loved her. And she was kind of kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

“Seriously _Mija_ just tell the poor girl. I did the video chatting thing you two last week and she is absolutely smitten with you, you can see it written all over the poor girl's face! Like your grandmother always said; _El tiempo es ahora, No esperes por mañana!_ You remember what that means Margaret?” Maggie grumbles under her breath at the use of her full first name but answers her mother anyways.

“ _The time is now, do not wait for tomorrow._ ” Maggie sighs. “Though I’m pretty sure when _Abuela_ said that she was talking about doing the chores, not telling the woman that I’ve fallen for with that I’m in love with her.” Her mother chuckled.

“True, but the advice still rings true. There is no point in waiting _cariño_ , you love her and she loves you so why wait?”

“Because I don’t know is she loves me _mamá_ , not for sure and I don’t want to pressure her into feeling things she’s not ready for yet.” Maggie curled her knees up to her chest and sighed “ _¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor?_ ” Her mom sighed, just barely loud enough for her to hear over the speaker.

“ _Mija_ , love can not be easy. Then it is not worth it, every fight, every argument, every single thing that you overcome makes your relationship just that much stronger. _Cariño_ , it is time for you to be happy. So you tell her, I know you are both ready for it. I promise.” She paused for a second. “You know, if you can not tell her in English you can at least try to tell her in Spanish. At least then you have said it, _si_?” Maggie gaped at her phone for a second.

“ _Mamá_ , that’s brilliant! Thank you sooo much… Also I kind of need to go now… Alex is supposed to be home in like… 10 minutes and I’m still in my boxers and t-shirt.” Her mom laughed.

“Well go put some clothes on, call me later and tell me how things go tonight. _Te amo, Mija._ ”

“I love you too mom.”

Since that conversation she had told Alex she loved her seventeen times. (She’d counted.) It had only been an hour and a half since Alex had shown up at her front door, a six pack of beer in one hand and the first season of Wynonna Earp clutched in her other. Not that she was watching the clock… Well she was, but that was only so she didn't burn their food.

And she felt content, whisking around behind the kitchen’s bar making dinner for her and her girlfriend, Alex stealing random slices of vegetables from the chopping board as she stood over her shoulder, her arms around her waist as she watched her cook. Maggie beamed as Alex pressed another kiss to her cheek and she held up a baby carrot between her fingers for Alex to eat, smiling slightly to herself when Alex took it without hesitation.

“ _Te amo._ ” She whispered gently as she returned to stirring the contents of the pan in front of her. Alex hummed slightly and tightened her grip around Maggie’s waist and buried her face in her neck. Maggie laughed at her adorable girlfriend and blindly pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Aren’t you bored, Al? I’m sure there’s something more interesting on television than watching me cook.” Alex shook her head, holding her body closer to her front and pressing a series of soft kisses to the base of her neck.

“Can’t think of any other place I’d rather be.” Alex breathed into her ear, and Maggie shivered as her lips brushed against her earlobe, her body practically melting into Alex’s.

“ _Te quiero mucho ahora mismo._ ” _I love you so much right now, Danvers. More than you could possible imagine._ She began to take the strips of chicken out of the frying pan and putting them on their plates with the veggies and mashed potatoes she’d already dished out a couple minutes before. “Go sit down, Baby. I’ll bring the food over in a moment.” Alex fake grumbles as she sits down at the bar and Maggie shoots her a smirk over her shoulder.

“Is it almost done now? You’re to far away over there.” Alex have her her best puppy dog eyes (which will admittedly reduce the detective to a puddle of goo) and Maggie shakes her head at her, placing her plate in front of her with a small tilt of her head.

“This soon enough for you?” Alex shook her head.

“You’re still too far away, come here, I want to hold you.” Maggie was pretty sure her heart burst at the statement, not that she was going to tell Alex that.

“Well somebody’s feeling very touchy-feely tonight.” She teased as she walked into Alex’s arms, feeling the other woman hum lightly as she folded Maggie up into her body, wrapping her arms and legs around her small form to anchor her in place against her, Alex nuzzling into her neck as she did so.

“Mmmmm… Well it’s your fault really. I mean, how could I _not_ want to touch you… And hold you… And kiss you… And eat all your food.” At the last line she turns slightly and somehow manages to get a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth, causing Maggie to shake her head as some gravy escaped onto her chin which her wiped away with the pad of her thumb.

“Smooth, Babe.” Maggie brought her thumb to her lips and licked the light liquid off, pulling the digit into her mouth as she watched, smugly, as Alex’s eyes darken and her breath caught, her eyes going between her lips and her eyes with a look that made her knees feel weak. She pulled her thumb away with a gentle pop and Alex let out what sounded suspiciously close to a whimper. “I’m sorry, Danvers. Did you want that?”

She teasingly held her still wet digit out towards Alex and was promptly surprised when Alex slowly bent down and sucked it into her mouth with a soft hum. And it was Maggie’s turn to feel her body heat up as a pleasant shiver raced down her spine and she let out a quiet moan as Alex’s tongue swirled around her thumb, sucking lightly as she did, her dark eyes never leaving Maggie’s.

“ _Mierda, Alex. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?_ ” _Shit, Alex. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?_ She practically groaned the words out as Alex moved on from torturing her thumb to gently biting at her neck and somewhere in the back of her mind Maggie realizes they’re probably going to have to reheat their dinner later. Alex let out a gruff laugh as she pulled Maggie impossibly closer to her, her fingers dancing across her back as she pulls her in for a real kiss.

“ _Dios mío, te amo._ ” Alex breathed into her ear and Maggie gasps, both at the feeling of Alex breath against her ear and the words that had just registered in her brain. Words she recognized in a language she knew, but not coming from the woman currently holding her in her arms and Maggie both froze and fell into her, unsure what to do with the sudden realization that Alex knew Spanish and probably (definitely) understood everything she had said that evening. Maggie pulled back, meeting Alex’s questioning eyes with her own.

“You… You do?” She doesn’t mean to sound to insecure but damn it Alex just told her that she loves her and she’s pretty sure that she’s going to break apart because deep down she hasn’t been able to convince herself that someone as amazing as Alex could ever love _her_ . That anyone could fall in love with the headstrong cop that seemed to be great at getting her heart broken because _she was never good enough_. But Alex is looking at her like she actually means something to her… Like she’s confused as to why there is even a doubt in her mind about her feelings.

“Mags… Of course I do… Did... You think I didn’t? That I don’t?” She had moved, her hands coming to cradle her face in her hands, one tangled in her hair and the other resting gently against her cheek as tears suddenly pulled at the corners of her eyes.

“I… I couldn’t see how… I mean… Alex… You’re…” She gestured limply at her. “And I’m just _me_ ... I’m not _worth anything…_ ” She barely gets to let out a shaky breath before she was suddenly slammed up against the wall several feet away from where she had been a moment before, Alex’s body pressed up against hers, a fiery, determined look plastered across her face that in most cases Maggie would find really hot but right now she’s terrified that Alex is going to realize what she said and is going to turn around and leave because she’s not worth her time. That Alex is going to push her away and leave her broken hearted.

“No.” And Maggie freezes because _no, she’s not worth it_ and _no, she’s not good enough_ and _no, she doesn’t love her_ . And she wants to curl up in a ball and cry because of course Alex wasn’t actually trying to tell her she loved her. Hell, she probably had a dozen younger, smarter, more attractive girls fighting for her attention so why would she even give Maggie a second look if it weren’t for the fact she helped her realize she was gay. And her body is tense and tears sting at her eyes and her body shakes because _she loves Alex_ even if she doesn’t love her back.

“I…” Alex quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, pressing her body firmly against Maggie’s effectively trapping her against the wall and she looked away as a tear finally escaped, unbidden from her eyes.

“No.” She pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and let out shaky breath into her hair. “Damn it I’m really bad at this sort of thing… But Babe…” Alex removed her hand from her mouth. Instead tipping her chin up so she was peering into her eyes, her thumb brushing gently against the edge of her trembling jaw. “Mags… I love you… Okay? You are such an amazing woman, you’re funny and smart and tough and my god you’re beautiful… You are so beautiful.” Alex wiped the tears off her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears before gently pressing their foreheads together and Maggie gasped and shuddered against her, unable to keep the tears from escaping at the conviction in her girlfriend's voice.

“Do… Do you actually mean that?” She wraps her arms around herself in a subconscious effort to hold herself together. Her eyes guarded and vulnerable and just the slightest bit hopeful as she gazes up at her. And Alex leans in and kisses her, because she doesn't know how to put into words the emotions that are flooding her mind and all she can think to do is show her because if there is one thing she knows for sure in her ridiculously complicated life is that she is so very, very in love with Maggie Sawyer and there’s no way she’s going to let her go on thinking otherwise. So she kisses her lips, and her cheeks, and her chin, and her forehead, and her nose and every other inch of her skin she can reach. _I love you, I love you, I Iove you_.

Maggie clutches the front of Alex’s shirt in her fists, tears streaming down her face cause she honestly is starting to believe her and she can't breath, only bury her face in the crook of Alex neck as sobs tear through her body because _someone loves her_ and out of the billions of people in the world that someone is _Alex_ . Who’s arms are wrapped securely around her waist as she whispers various versions of _I love you_ in her ear, sometimes in languages Maggie doesn’t even recognize, but she can still feel the meaning behind them even if they are foreign on her ears.

And just as she starts hyperventilating cause she can’t seem to take in any oxygen and apparently she still needs the stuff Alex pulls back slightly, pressing the side of her head against chest and take a deep breath. “Breath, Babygirl. Just take a deep breath with me, okay?” Alex took a breath and she managed to take a shaky one with her. “There you go, just breath with me okay. I’ve got you. There you go.” Alex pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I love you… Okay? And I promise I’m going to spend every day of the rest of our lives proving it to you if I have to.” Maggie chuckles wetly and somehow manages not to squeak when Alex suddenly lifted her off the ground, cradling her gently in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she continued to physically coach her through breathing.

“I’m sorry, Ally…” Alex tenderly shushed her, pressing a soft kiss against her temple as she slowly began to move them towards the couch, letting Maggie curl in a ball in her arms as they cuddled up in their normal spot in the middle of the shorter couch and Alex pulled a large, fluffy orange blanket around them.

“It’s okay, Babe. We’ll talk about it and figure out who I need to kill slash have Winn wipe any proof of their existence off the face of the planet later. Right now we’re going to cuddle up this ridiculously… Bright blanket and watch Wynonna Earp and I’m going to remind you how much I love you every chance I get. Cause I love you, Margaret Sawyer. Okay?” Maggie sniffed and Alex pressed a kiss against her forehead, her fingers threading carefully through the shorter woman’s hair.

“M’kay… I...” She stopped, looking at Alex with wide eyes trapped somewhere between terrified and hopeful.

“Yeah?” Alex coaxes her gently, tenderly caressing her cheek all the while maintaining eye contact with the nervous detective.

“ _Te amo, Alex_.” She said quietly and Alex beams at her, pressing a short, soft kiss against her lips.

“I love you too, Mags… Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you got to the end! Hope you enjoyed and have a great rest of your day! :)
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr ( https://everythinginasockdrawer.tumblr.com/ ) so if you want to fanperson about Sanvers with me feel free to hit me up. (Or if you just want a warning before I post stuff so you know to avoid AO3 for awhile that works too.)


End file.
